Fate
by UnknownPerson17
Summary: Its a RP between me and a friend


Pairing-Drarry

Note- since this was a RP its every other line for each of the characters. Just so you know XD

Harry strolled down the hall, dreading his next class, which was potions. Standing in line with the rest of his house, he leaned against the wall, waiting.

Draco was waiting in near the potions class as not to be seen by anyone

As other students pooled out of the dungeon, Harry hefted his bag and sighed. The hair on his neck rose, and he glanced around, feeling like someone was watching him. Shrugging it off as no big deal, he stepped through the doorway, Hermione and Ron close behind

Draco waited until everyone was in the room before walking into the room and sitting in the back where he can get out quickly. I kept my head down not wanting to draw any attention to myself. I wasn't invited back to join the slug club. It was because of my families place in the war. I knew that he was going to be pregidece against me because of it.

Harry glanced up from setting up his cauldron, catching Draco hurrying to the back. His gaze followed the Slytherin all the way to the back, slowly sitting down.

I look up feeling eyes on me but quickly look down as my eyes meet the glares of everyone in the room. I sit down at my cauldron when someone walks by my cauldron. I hear a thunk and quickly look into my cauldron before it explodes all over me. I look down standing still unsure of what will happen.

I narrow my eyes at the student who (idk how to describe, DESTROI TEH CAULDRON, and hiss at him to sit down. They duck they're head and grumble something incoherent, casting Draco a nasty look, and th ey walk back to their table"Settle down now, settle down!" Professor Slughorn said, waving his hands at the students. Everyone grew silent, and they awaited his instructions with slight interest. "Today we will be making the Amortenia potion. Something soothing and a little fun as we try to um...go back to schedule." Everyone began gathering their ingredients. I quietly grabbed some from the cubbord and returned to my seat. Remembering I left the Half-Blood princes book in the room of requirement, I begrudgingly opened a copy like everyone else's. Hermione glanced at my text book, and gave a satisfying nod.((did she know the book was snapes? I don't remember lel

(Lol) I sat there still covered in goop. I finally get up and grab the ingredients and another cauldron. Then when I get back to my seat I take off my robes. Underneath I'm wearing muggle clothes. I sigh and start on the potion not bothering to open my book. This time I never looked up from what I was doing and focused on what I was doing.

I added the first ingredients, and began stirring the potion thrice. Glancing behind me again, my mind slipped and I stirred an extra time, but I didn't notice. As I added another, my potion immediately turned dark blue, and a little cloud of smoke puffed up, and not the kind that was good. "Shit.." I grumble, and try to fix it

I hear a shit from across the room and I look up potters cauldron let up a cloud of smoke. Knowing what to do I grab a certain ingredient and rush near his cauldron I push his hand away and put the ingredient in it and the potion turns the color that it was supposed to after the turn. Before anyone notices me again I turn back and walk back to my cauldron resuming what I was doing.

I look at him in surprise, taking a step back. "Th-thank-" I start, but he's already walking away. Perplexed, I turn back to my cauldron, and finish it. Slughorn walks around the tables, peering into the caldrons, and sometimes gave an approving nod. "OK, everyone, time to pack it up"

Slughorn stops at my desk after telling everyone to leave. He looks down at my perfectly brewed potion " Malfoy" I looked up and he then staited with his judgemental eyes "I expected you too do better, even longbottoms potion turned out better". I look in the direction of Nevels potion which was not nearly as good as mine but I just nodded. I couldn't say anything I gather all of my stuff before leaving with my head down. My hair falling in front of my face to keep people from seeing me weak.

I give Slughorn a quick frown /Draco is probably the best out of us at potions.../ shaking my head, I throw my bag over my shoulder and stride out of the classroom. "Oi Harry, you coming with us to the library?". " no I'll catch up with you guys later..gotta do something.". They give me a questioning look, but turn down the hall anyway. I turn and hurry down the hall "hey, Malfoy!" I say, catching up with him

I don't say a word. I try to walk faster not wanting a confrontation.

"Draco" I say, with a little edge to my voice. I grab his arm in intent to stop him, but not roughly.

I hide a gasp of pain from when he grabbed me I mentally take a deep breath before looking up glaring "what do you want Potter?"

"I just wanted to thank you for fixing my potion back in Slugs class..." I say, letting go of his arm quickly. "A-and what that guy did to you wasn't right..." I shift my feet, unsure of what to do. "So, yeah.."

I continue to glare "it's none of your business, so if you would please leave me alone, unless your hear to make fun at the little death eater!" I said my voice raising with every word I uttered. I turn away quickly and go to hurry away.

I stood in shock, then felt heat rise to my face "I WASNT MAKING FUN OF YOU!" I roar back at him. Twirling on my heels i stalk away in the opposite direction.

I walk away tears threatening to fall down my face. I walk to the one place that I could cry. I walk to the room of requirements and ask for a place where no one who meant me harm could enter. No matter that the frendfire had destroyed the room like all of hogwarts it was fixed.

I pace around the halls, glaring at anyone who looked at me for too long. Slowing my pace, I sigh, leaning against the wall, head thumping back against the cool stone. I wasn't too far from the room of requirement, and I mindlessly debated whether or not to retrieve The Half blood Prince's potion book.

I sat among the piles of stuff that was in the room staring at the cabinet, the one choice that had affected my fate. One little mistake that cost me and everyone else so much. Lives. Friendships. Hope. And the ability to make my own choice.

I push off the wall, and lope down the hall, thinking. /I need a place to find the text book that I have left/ I said, and stopped, waiting to see if the door appeared. Seeing no door I growled in frustration.

I sat there staring unmoving at the cabinet

I pace some more, thinking of any way to make the door reappear.

I was unmoving lost in the past

I practically shooting lasers at the wall, and let out a whoosh of air as the door materialized from the brick. Glancing round to make sure no other students were near, I open the door and slip inside, shutting the door a little too loudly. I didn't know that Draco was in the room, and not yet have seen him.

I hear a loud slam. Forgetting myself I hide among the piles scared. Still lost in the past I couldn't face who ever had it was I had to protect my family form the dark lord and had to keep myself hidden as not to raise any alarms.

I hurry along the winding paths of various, passing by Draco's hiding spot swiftly. Eyeing the tops of the piles, I recognized the mannequin with the hat. "Bingo" I say, and reach up on my tip toes, and snatch the book

I watch the person warily and start backing away when I finally get out of the flashback back. I nearly trip over something. Only a small sound was uttered past my lips nearly even a squeak and as soft as a mouse.

I glance over my shoulder, eyes narrowing slightly. /someone else was in here with me.../ tucking the half blood princes book into the folds of my robes, I step lightly around the mounds of long forgotten belongings, hoping to catch whoever was hiding.

I Watch Harry's every move watching to make sure that he can't/ doesn't find me.

I soon gave up, honestly in no mood to do more searching. Huffing, I hurry my pace, and push open the door, stepping silently into the corridor. Looking back, I watch as the door fades away, leaving a plain brick wall. Hefting my bag on my shoulder, I stroll down the hall, making my way to Griffindor Common room.

I slowly Creep towards the door making sure that harry doesn't seem to be coming back. I turn and move twards the area I once was starring at the closet. /why had I been born... to cause misery and pain wherever I stand? To be torn and broken? To be forced to fight for an evil man at the tender age of 16? Would everyone be better off if I killed myself? Ah but again I am to selfish to do that... now I'm hated, ridiculed, mocked, and Cursed. My name left a scar in so many lives. I should be forced to now feel their pain, and for it to be inflicted by their hands./ I sat there unaware of the outside world just lost in my thoughts.

I threw my bag on the floor next to my bed, and not bothering to change into my night robes. I collapse on the bed, staring blankly at the high ceiling of the boys dormitory, replaying to days events in my head. I frown, recalling how Slughorn and most of the students in fact, had treated Draco in Potions. An unexplainable rage coursed through me, and I sat up quickly, shaking my head./why was this making me feel so angry?!/

My thoughts continue to be a whirlwind of emotions and self loathing. I sat staining at that cabinet for hours. Wondering what I could have done differently. Wondering if anything I did from now onward would make a difference. I am useless to both my family and friends and even in some twisted way my enemies as well.

I woke up in the dead of night, eyes wide and unblinking. For some reason, I had a sudden urge to eat something. Heck, even just running around outside seemed like a swell idea. Throwing back my covers, I slip out of the dorm, and make my way down the empty corridors. A cat, probably locked out of a houses Common room, gazed up at me with bright reflecting optics. It gave me a questioning mewl, and to my suprise, I replied with a low growl. Its fur bushed up, and hissing it streaked down the hall into the dark. Shaking my head, I wondered what had brought on these sudden actions.

I sat still only being pulled from my thoughts but some unknown force. I shook my head from side to side not letting my instincts get the better of me I force myself to keep my mind busy and to put up the walls in my head. I sit there like a violin string pulled tight.

I continue walking,passing by the room of requirement without really thinking of where it was or where I was going, all I knew is I wanted OUT. Glancing around I hop onto a windowsill, pushing open the window as quietly as possible. Slipping outside, I suck in the night air, letting it fill up my lungs.

I sat there my fighting with myself when I suddenly stilled... he was right outside my room. I felt the pull get stronger then suddenly it weakened as if he was close then suddenly far away. I sat there unsure of what to do

I blink, glancing behind me. Something inside me stirred, and I frowned, sniffing the air. But I felt something tug at my hands and I glance down, watching in awe as my fingernails grew, growing into sharp, serrated points. Biting back a growl, I collapse, curling up against the wall I close my eyes tightly, waiting for the wave of pain to fade

I sit there unsure of what to do... I'm threatening to lose the last shred of control that I have left... I force myself to think of other things because if I don't I'll lose everything that I have left.

As the pain faded away, I slowly open my eyes. Suddenly the urge to go outside was gone, now replaced with exhaustion. I glance down, and see to my surprise that my hands were back to normal, but blood was stained all over my hands and robes. I was too shocked to understand what had happened, but I needed to get this blood off me, it was definitely not mine. I drag myself through the window, and collapse onto the floor, letting out a groan in pain. Staggering to my feet, I lean on the wall for support.

I feel scared but that soon goes away and I cast a quick tempest seeing how late it got and not feeling the pull I get up and start the long walk to my bed.

I look up, catching Draco's scent. "Draco...?" I say huskly, immediately wiping the blood off my face.

I still and without looking back I rush forward running as fast as I could to my room.

I narrow my eyes, and follow him, making sure that I'm a few yards behind the blonde. "Draco" I growl, this time it was more of a command

I got chills down my spine. I forced myself too keep running no matter what my instincts tell me to do. I finally get to the door and blur out the password and rush into my personal dorm and slam the door shut my chest heaving.

I snarl, hands bunching into fists. "Draco!" I bark, giving no thought on if others would hear me. "Open up! Let me talk to you!" I say, and wait for a response.

I sit there heaving trying to catch my breath. I try to keep my mind busy I hear Harry yelling for me to open my door I yell back at him "No!" It came out weaker than expected.

I throw my hands in the air, letting out a sigh of defeat. /I guess I'll just have to wait until he comes out..

I finally calm down and I listen intently trying to see if He is still outside my door.

I wander around the castle, trying to calm down. I end up in the library, and I pull a chair back and sit down. Letting out a frustrated sigh, I rest my head in my hands

After I listen for a long while then I open the portrait and look around sighing in relief. I step out and walk a little ways before I turn back walking slowly back almost as if I wished that HE was waiting in the shadows.

I glance up at the window, surprised to see that sunlight streaming through. /its daylight already..?/ I thought to myself. /people will be waing up soon/ I glance down at the blood that still covers my hands. I stand up and shove them hastily shove them in my robe pockets. Striding out of the Library I trot down the corridors.

I wake up and head to the showers. When I got out I applied 'calone' to myself. Then I head down to breakfast sitting at the end of the slytherin table all by myself.

I rush into the boys bathroom. Turning on the faucet , I rinse off the blood, and absentmindedly watch the blood drain down.

I stare down at my food not looking up, but I could feel there stares of disgust of everyone.

Jared hurried along the tables, and plopped down beside Draco "hey Draco" he said with a little smile. Helping himself to some bacon, the beta glanced at his friend with concern "hey you OK?"

I glared at him. "I told you I leave me alone... talking with me will only tarnish your reputation"

Jared just rolled his eyes "WHAT reputation, I never had one" he said, biting into the meat. "And your the only person in this friggin cesspool I hang out with. Also, isolation is bad." He said, jabbing a fork at him. "You should eat something" he added, nudging a platter of French toast at him. "At least a bite"

I growl at him ... "knock it off" I turn away from him ignoring him.

Jared frowned, but didn't push the subject. He silently ate his eggs, giving a glare to anyone who sneered in Draco's direction

I continued eating in silence.

Jared glanced at Draco, and gave a satisfied nod, relieved that he was eating. He was getting worried for him lately. Harry wiped his hands on a towel, and walked out of the bathroom, making his way to the main entrance hall for breakfast. He stopped in the doorway, and caught site of Draco. /I'm not going to talk to him just yet/ I think, and hurry over to the Griffin door table, brushing past him lightly as I passed

I feel a sense of relief come over me suddenly. I look up nd see harry enter the great hall. Then I look down in shame.

Jared glanced over at Draco "dude you OK?" He asked around a mouthful of food

Yea I'm fine I say in a harsh tone

Jared rolled his eyes "mhmmm." He glanced at Harry, then to Draco. "Is it..Harry?"

I roll my eyes. "I will tell you later... meet me in my room later" I say. I feel out of options he won't leave me alone until I tell him about everything. I look down and continue eating trying not to think about Harry.

"OK" Jared replied, and quickly finished up. Harry glanced up at Draco, eyes flashing with concern and anxiously. He was waiting for him to leave so he could finally talk

I look up and walk out of the great hall and quickly move to my room both Because I didn't want a confrontation with Harry and I could stand all the flares being thrown my way...

Jared made a little noise of alarm, trying to finish his food and follow Draco at the same time. Harry saw Draco walking out and he leapt up, running after him. Assuming he was retreating to his room, he took a quick shortcut to cut him off. Waiting for him to walk by, I jump out and stop him. "Draco, we need to talk". Jared turner the corner, and stopped, eyes wide. Stepping to the side he hid behind a corner, listening quietly.

No not now this can't be happening I forced myself to stay calm "what do you want Potter?" I say with all the hate I can muster

I flinch, but raise my chin "Why are you acting like this? I just wanted to thank you and be nice, and you just..blow me off!"

"I...I...I" I turn around so he won't be able to see the expression on my face "whatever"

I sighed, and glanced down at the floor, then back at him. "Draco...what's wrong" i asked, my voice grew soft

"Nothing!" I say suddenly

"Hey you can tell me" I say with a frown

"No I can't" I start to walk away wondering why he's acting so different from last night .

I grab him, pushing him against the wall. "Draco, yes you can." I breath out, letting my alpha scent wash over him. If he's not going to tell me. Then I'll just have to pry for it.

I shut my mouth tight as his scent washes over me my eyes glaze over /Mate/ my mind whispers to me and I try my best to ignore it.

I loosen my grip on him, but I still have him cornered. "Well...?" I ask, waiting for him to answer. "I'm not moving till I get an answer Malfoy, and I don't care who sees"

I keep my mouth shut but it keeps getting harder and harder to do as the scent of my alpha washes over me.

I growl, thrusting my face into his. "Draco, tell me." I snap, baring my teeth, ready to nip at him.

I whimper and open my mouth to speak "I... it..it.." I couldn't spit it out his scent was causing my mind to make me stutter and unable to think…

I back off a bit, letting my scent fade a bit. "There" I murmur. "Now, tell me what's going on..."

" Your my mate " I tell him hoping that he would either get angry or be frightened and run away like I had been for the longest time.

I blink in suprise, but I don't move from my spot. "I am?" I ask, but I know the answer already. Of course he is, ever since I met him, I have been obsessed with him, despite all the times I tried denying it. His scent, just being near him...it felt right.

I sit there unable to move,unsure if I wanted too and scared out of my mind

I tilt my head to the side, sensing his fear and uncertainty. I did the only thing an alpha would do to comfort an omega. I slowly pressed against him, letting my calming scent waft over him, to make him more relaxed. "Why are you scared?" I asked quietly

I almost instantaneously calm down. But I couldnt find the answer as to why I was scared.

I sigh, knowing I wasn't going to get anything else out of him, but I smiled, glad he was finally talking to me.

I snuggled up to him as best as I could. After years of repression I finally started to listen to my instincts.

I wrap my arms around him, nuzzling his neck and breathing in what little scent I could that wasn't masked by his colone. "Mmm, Draco?" I mumble, lips brushing against his skin. "Its almost time for class.." I wisper, feeling slight irritation for this new obstical. He finally got Draco, and now class. Jared was still watching from afar, a smirk playing on his lips. /knew it./

I whimper unwanting to leave one of the only comforts I have, I don't want to suppress my instincts anymore but I knew that as soon as I let go I would repress them to have some control of myself around everyone I didn't quite trust with knowing the real me not the me I was forced to portray throughout my entire life up until this point.

I give him a little kiss, lacing my fingers though his before letting go. "I'll see you in potions" I promise, giving him a genuine, loving smile

I look into his eyes and I don't see an ounce of deception. I sigh happily " yea see u then"

Timeskip

Jared silded up to Draco,a knowing smirk on his face. "Sooooooo, what's up with you and Harry?" The beta asked, nudging him with an elbow

I look at him with a hard look in my eyes but fear was present behind them "I dont know..." I look down

"Hey dude its OK, you can trust meee" he sings, giving him puppy eyes, batting his eyelashes

"I'm telling the truth... i only know that he's my mate... but other than that I really don't know"

"Ahhhh." He replied, giving a slight nod. "Well, goodluck with whatever its gonna turn out to be" he said as they turned down the hall. Harry was leaning against the wall, patiently waiting.

I nod not noticing when he walks off I walk over to an empty bench and sit on it staining off into space.

Jared drifted off, probably to go bother some first year. I push off the wall and wander over to Draco, sitting beside him "hello" I say, turning to look at him

I look up startled "oh Harry, what are you doing here?"

"Its break" I replied, tilting my head. "How are your classes going?"

"Alright I guess, how about yours?" I ask wondering why he was talking with me instead of his friends.

"That's good" I say, nodding. I glance at him, wondering what he was thinking

"You didn't answer my question?"

"O-oh sorry, yeah they're going good. Except for potions" I say grimacing

Mhmm I hum. Slug horn loves him too much to fail him

"So..." I say, scuffing the heel of my shoe on the carpet.

"Sooooo yea, what's next? What do you want to do... I mean you don't have to except me?" I say unsure of what else to say

I scooted closer to him, our arms brushing "If your not busy tonight, maybe we could go on a walk...?" I ask, tilting my head down at him.

I look up at him confused.. "why are you doing this??? I mean I'm gonna hurt your reputation. People might start thinking your gunna be the next dark lord"

I frown "Do you REALLY think I care that much about my reputation?" I asked in suprise

"Well you should reputation tends to get you places" I look down "and I'll end up recking it like a wreaking ball"

"Draco..." I say quietly, using one of my hands to lift his head "So what if you ruin my reputation, I don't care." I say softly. "And to be honest, I'm kinda tired of being the center of attention

"Really?" I look at him with hope in my eyes /maybe i can finally be happy/ I give Harry a slight smile.

I smile down at him "yeah" I reply, feeling my heart swell seeing how happy he was. I hated seeing him upset

I give him a another small smile. I look around the courtyard and saw Ginny glaring at me.

I turn my head to follow his gaze, and see Ginny. "Just ignore her.." I murmur, turning back to him

I turn my head back to him but not before seeing Ginny rush off in a huff.. "sooo what should we do and what's gunna happen between us.

I consider the question, fingers playing with the torn hem of my robe. "Well...I think the second question is pretty obvious" I say, glancing over at him. /god, I'm terrible at this/ I think to myself, mentally punching myself

"Yea? I glance worryingly at him. Scared out of my wits as to what was going to happen next.

I turn to face him, face burning a bright shade of red. I lean down slowly, kissing him gently before pulinbg back slightly. "Let's ruin my reputation" I whisper, biting my lip I wait for his response.

I see no deception in his eyes."yea let's ruin that pesky reputation" I grin up at him leaning closer.

I can't help but laugh, grinning back down at him. I lean back down and kiss him again, holding the kiss longer this time

I kissed him back

I pull back, pressing my forehead to his,my breath light. AND JARED BEING THE DRARRY FAN HE IS IS STALKIN THEM AROUND THE CORNER

I look at him. My eyes shining. But it was interrupted by the warning bell ringing

I let out a huff of disappointment. "That was the bell" I say, and stand up, holding out my hand

"Yea" I take his hand and let him help me up.

I make my way to potions, right beside him. My sences were running like crazy, and I had a crooked scruffy smile plastered on my face

I finally walk with my head up high and a giant smile on my face. I had someone who would stick with me forever.

I enter potions class, and walk to an empty table, and set down my bags, making sure there was a spot for Draco

I sit down next too him and immediately after I sit I grab his hand still unsure of what else to do. My nerves were getting to me and I didn't want to chew on my perfectly manicured nails.

I smell Draco's nervousness coming off of him in waves. I rub my thumb over his fingers to show him its OK. I shoot him an encouraging smile, and look up to the front of the class

I squeezed his hand and smile I look up at the front of the room waiting for class to start.

Professor Slughorn walks in, setting his briefcase on his desk. He turns and faces the students, explaining the potion they were working on today.

I watch slug horn intently

I glance at Draco, rising from my seat. "I'll get the ingredients" I say, and walk to the front of the class, gathering what we needed

I start to get the Caldron ready unaware of the screening eyes that were trained on my back

I return to our table, dumping it all over the table. Reaching for my bag, I grab the Princes book, and flip open to the page.

I look around the room classes had to be with the actual 7th years so Ginny was in the class when I see nothing wrong I continue making my potion with out the use of my potions book.

I start chopping up roots, glancing at the book for directions. Frowning, I try to read the side notes the prince made. Something with...five year old great Maine coon fur? I shrug and add it, not realizing the mistake that would soon happen. Slughorn announced that there was five more minutes of class.

I watched Ginny get up then I turn my head towards Harry's cauldron and I quickly take over knowing how to fix it I moved so I was standing in front of his cauldron. I don't notice Ginny getting up and slipping some thing into the potion the cauldron boils and then blows up only over me as slughorn only used a shielding charm for everyone else.

Harry whirls around, eyes wide. I quickly clean him up with a wave of my wand, and glance at the caldron, mentally hitting myself. "Shit Draco, did I do that?" I ask wincing, I didn't see what Ginny had done.

I don't know... I stand still unsure of what to do

I look at the book, squinting. "I think that was me...it meant Coyote spleen, not Cat fur" I smack my hand onto my forehead, being overdramatic on purpose, hoping to pry a smile out off him.

I sit there unmoving nearly registering anything I turn and suddenly the ground kept getting closer and closer but it all happened real slow then I hit the floor and blacked out.

Harry fell to his knees, rolling him over with a look of worry. "Ron, tell professor McGonagall I'm sick" he hisses, as student begin filing out of the dungeon, some snickering behind their hands. Ron was shocked, but nodded. "O ok Harry" Harry lifted Draco off the dungeon floor, letting out a grunt with the effort. Staggering out the door, he wobbled up the stairs, and down the corridor. Using his foot to kick open the Hospital wings doors, let out a sigh of relief as Madam Pomfrey hurried over to the two boys. "Harry! What happened?" "I don't know." He said, setting Draco down on a cott. "We were in Potions, and he just, blacked out..."

I mumble and my body begins to glow the potion was infusing with my blood stream I let out a late scream at the transformations taking over my body. I Soon stop glowing and screaming. I didn't wake up.

Madam Pomfrey gave Draco a startled look. Glancing at Harry, she asked him to stay with Draco while she went to go see if she had anything for him. She had never in her years at Hogwarts seen this. Harry agreed, and sat on the edge of the cot, giving Draco a worried look.

I start mumbling but I am still asleep the transformation sapped my strength.

I scoot forward, slowly trailing my fingers down his face.

I mumble and push my head into his hand

"Draco.." I whisper, cupping his face with the hand, using the other to stroke back his silver blond hair. I was worried, and felt guilty. I probably caused this, because I didnt read the stupid instructions correctly! I turn my head to stare out the window.

A purr slowly goes through my chest I slowly start to wake up

I glance down, lowering my head. "Draco?"

Hmmmm I mumble barely conchious.

"How are you feeling?" I ask, smiling, feeling relief flood through me.

"Alright tired, you should go I'll be fine just need sleep, I'll be better by tomorrow" I look at him and smile

"You sure?"

"Yea go" I smile at him finally happy with how my life is going and then I pass out.

"OK, I'll come check on you tomorrow.." I murmur, kissing him on the for head. Pulling one of the covers over him, I walk out of the room, glancing behind me before closing the door.

I wander to the Griffindoor common room, climbing through the portrait. I sit in one of the chairs in front of the fire. As I let my mind wander, my gaze travels to the window, were outside the sky was gradually growing dark.

Ginny- I walk up to Harry and sit next to her him. "Hey?"

I glance over at her. "Oh, hey Ginny" I reply, and return my gaze to the sky outside, hoping she would leave

"Harry I'm sorry for the way I've been acting I've just been stressed and then I can't seem to forget what Malfoy did before the war and again I'm sorry"

I turn to look back at Ginny, giving her a faint smile. "Its OK, we were all stressed. But, you have to know that Draco's on our side.."

"Yea, hey I have a question?"

"Yeah?" I say, tipping my head to the side

"Sooo there's this guy I like and to kinda confess to him I tried making chocolates, but I was wondering if you'd try one and tell me if they taste alright...please" I look up at him.

"Sure..." I say. /its just chocolates...can't be that bad, right...?/ I assure myself. Ginny won't try pulling anything.

I run to go get the chocolate that's been secretly infused with a love potion and I bring it down stairs "here" I give it to him.

I take one out of the box, inspecting the dark coating. Popping it into my mouth, I slowly chew." This is pretty good" I mumble, reaching for another

I push them towards him pushing him to eat more "don't worry I have a whole nother box"

"You sure?" I ask, already on my third.

"Yea" I say with an evil glint in my eye

I eat another. A hazy look passes over my eyes, and I look up at Ginny. "Woa..Ginny your beautiful" I say, standing up

"Thanks" I make myself seem shy and innocent

I walk up to her, looking down" your welcome. " I mumble, giving her a lovesick look.

"Yea?" I give him a hooded look then look away in shame hoping he'll take the bait.

I use my hand, lifting her head so she's looking up. "Why do you look away?" I ask, leaning down to give her a long kiss

I pull away looking away " your with Malfoy yet, we can't do anything until he's gone.

I blink, then nod "well, I guess I'll have to go take care iof him" I say, eyes flashing gold

"Yea, but before you go you should Finish your chocolates" I say smiling

I hungrily eat the rest, and set down the box, gazing into her eyes. "I shall eliminate Draco Malfoy, so he can never intervene with our love"

"You don't have to kill him, but you have to break his heart" I say having some heart

"OK..if its what you want" I say, and turn to stride out of the common room to the medical wing.

I smile maliciously " yes go my pet make him die from a broken heart" I say after the door was closed and I was all alone.

I step into the hospital wing, looking around for Draco.

Draco- I am sitting in my hospital bed sleeping but I bolt up when I hear a loud slam.

I walk up to him, halting beside his bed, my pupils glowing amber. "Draco"

"Hey Harry what's wrong your eyes are glowing?" I ask concerned.

I look down at Draco, tracing a finger along his face" oh I'm just fine Draco" I say in a low voice. "Now that I love Ginny"

"What!" I say loudly "but...but..but.." I say on the verge of tears.

Something flickers behind his eyes, it seemed like a brief sadness, as he stared down at the Slytherin. But it soon passed, back to the hard amber glint. "I'm sorry Draco,"

As he spoke the words my heart was slowly breaking " so all those things you told me were lies?" Tears grew in my eyes " did you ever really love me? "

I was silent for some time, eyes flickering to stare at the floor. "No, they were true, but I realized I truly love Ginny." I say, my eyes still having that slightly glazed sheen.

"Get. Out. Now"

I turn and slowly walk out, eyes staring strait ahead. I step into the hall, closing the door behind me.

Tears slowly started flowing my heart broke and I knew deep down that no other person would be aable to fix it, but him.

I walk back up to the griffindoor common room, back to Ginny who was waiting

Ginny- " harry how'd it go can we finally be together?"

Harry smiled, slipping his hands into hers "its done, he won't come in between us" I reply

"Good, soooo" I sauntered over "soooo what should we do now?"

"Hmmm." I hum, looking up to the ceiling of the common room, pretending to think hard.

"Yea?"

I press my lips against hers, pulling her close.

I let him pull me closer on the inside I'm jumping for joy because my plan had actually worked.

Harry parted Ginny's lips, sliding his toung along her bottom lip, caressing the side of her face with his free hand

I let him in. Inside I was jumping for joy, it was working. Soon I would have a more permanent solution to keep Harry mine.

"Mmmm Ginny" he murmurs, backing her into a chair, not roughly. His hands trailed down her back, and he gave her a kiss on the neck, nipping at the skin

I let him continue on. Not feeling a single ounce of regret.

I suddenly felt light headed, breaking the kiss. I blinked, feeling the room sway a bit. "Woah.." I said, clutching the chair for balance.

"Harry? Are you okay? You should go upstairs and lay down. Maybe it's from eating so much chocolate?" I say concerned

I shook my head, frowning. "N-no I'm fine...I just.." He tensed, then fell back onto the floor, passed out.

I muster up some strength and I pull him into the couch and then I head upstairs to bed uncaring of Harry's predicament.

I stay passed out, drool hanging from my mouth.

Timeskip

DRACO- after Harry left I broke down crying so hard it shook my body my heart felt like it had been ripped in 2. I could barely breathe. /he never really loved me, but his kisses felt so real. / I was unsure if I was going to survive this. /I'm never going to be relieved from my past mistakes... maybe the world would be better off without me...

I slowly woke up, letting out a groan of pain. Sitting up, I scratched my head, wincing at the pain. "What happened..?" I slurred, looking around the dim Common Room.

I sit in the hospital bed mustering up the courage to get up and take the final steps to my demise

Deciding a walk would be a good way to clear my thoughts, I staggered to my feet, slowly making my way to the portrait entrance. I had no recollection of what happened just hours before, and was slightly confused on why I felt so strange.

I muster up the courage and I flip the covers off and I set my feet on the hard, cold stone ground I start walking towards madam Pompeys potion closet.

I wander about the corridors, debating on where to go. /maybe I'll go check on Draco.../ I thought and started to the Hospital Wing.

I walk forward making it to the cabinet and I open the door. Breathing in a big breat I grab 3 different potions that when taken together causes death.

Harry stood in front of the door, and pushed it open, slipping into the room. I feel a flash of panic when I see Draco's cot empty. I quickly look around, and let out a sigh, seeing him near the potions store..wait..."Draco...?" I ask, slowly walking over to him "what are you doing? Are you feeling better?

I turn around slowly "harry? What are you doing here?" I say closing off my emotions to him the potions still in my arms.

I tipped my head to the side, taking another step forward. "To check on you...what are those for" I nod at the potions in his arms.

"I don't have to tell you anything, Potter" I glare at him.

I jerk my head back, as if stung. "What do you mean by that?" I ask, getting slightly annoyed. "Didn't know we were back to last name terms."

"Ha. After what happened you have the guts to come back here all and calling me Draco. You have ABSOLUTELY NO right!" I glare at him.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" I shoot back, throwing my hands in the air. "Last time I saw you was when I brought you into the Hospital wing! I left for the commons and then..." My voice trails off. "Then...then I woke up? What did I do?!" I ask him, eyes flashing. I was confused and slightly afraid.

"Likly story" I couldn't believe that he would just come in here and pretend like nothin happened " you should just get out I won't bother you and Ginny anymore"

"Ginny? What the heck does she have to do with this..." I frown, and a memory flashes in my head. Ginny blocking me...chocolates... Dean... "Chocolates..." I murmur, staring at Draco, reality hitting me. "G-ginny gave me enchanted Chocolate. She put a love potion in them."

"What! You actually think that I would believe that... would you be that dumb to take candy from someone who you used to date" I couldn't believe it... was he telling the truth?

My gaze drops, guilt flooding through me. I know it was stupid, I should of known she wasn't over me! "Draco, i m so so sorry, I would NEVER do, well, whatever I did when I was under the potions influence. Do you really think I would..?" I ask him softly, sadness shining in my eyes. I glance back at the potions, having a sudden urge to slap them out of his hands.

I look down both at the floor and the potions in my hand weighing my options. " I dont know what to think anymore" I think he would be better without me my mind made up I look up determination in my eyes " I think you should go and be with your new true love" I notice one of the potions if I drank most of it would kill me by itself.

"My true love? Is you, NOT Ginny." I reply firmly, eyeing the potions again. I see him look at the potions and narrow my eyes. "Draco, set put them back." I say with a growl, taking a step forward. "Don't you dare open them."

"Ha yea right that's a laugh" I turn and put 2 of the potions back before turning back towards uncapping the bottle " you can't tell me what to do!" I growl at him

I lunge at him, grabbing the potion. "Draco!" I yell, yanking it away from him. "And oh yes I can, I'm not letting you do this!"

I glare at him "give it back!" I walk towards the potions closet standing in front of it I keep my tail out of his sight and I use it to grab another potion that was easy to overdose on and uncap it " you are nothing to me " I say trying to get him to leave me alone.

I freeze, eyes growing wide. I stare at him, my irises growing thin, wolf like. Growling, I push him against the closet. "If I mean nothing to you, then FINE. But I will not allow you to kill yourself." I say, prying the bottle out of his hands. 'You still mean something to me, Draco. But if you don't believe me when I say this, then I...I don't know what to tell you." I step back, putting a quick locking spell on the cabinet. "Because...I couldn't live without you...whether you love me or not."

I collapse to the ground, feeling even worse than I did before; but even more confused than I was in the beginning. Tears slowly start to fall from my eyes my cat ears fall flat against my head. I dont know what to do "..."

I stare down at him, my eyes going normal. My breathing had gradually grown normal, and I felt a wave of exhaustion roll over me. I kneel before Draco, unsure. "Please, don't cry" my eyes wander to his head, and I blink in surprise.

I keep looking at the ground tears still flowing " I'm sorry" I say in a small voice I could bring myself to look into his eyes. I should never had let those words be uttered.

I brush away a tear with the pad of my thumb. "Don't be sorry Draco." I murmur. "Its not your fault. I was the dumb one, I took the chocolate. I should of known better than to take something from Ginny." I say, silently willing him to look me in the eyes, so he knew I wasn't upset with him. "She doesn't love me, she only wants to use me and for status..." I say, as the memories of what happened slowly came back.

"Are you sure?" I say in a small unsure voice "your reputation would be better if you got together with her? You'd be kinda like your parents" I say still with small amounts of tears from earlier in my eyes.

"I'm positive." I reply, saying positive with a firm, sure voice. "And I told you so many times before, I don't give a damn about my reputation"

I smile at him feeling relief when he said those words" thanks...harry?" Unsure whether or not I could call his name so I said it anyways.

I smile back. "Yes?" I scoot closer, reaching up with a hand. "How long have you had these..?" I ask, tracing my finger along the ear.

I shiver from his fingers running across me ears " since I've been here the potion that fell on me did it... i think"

"Hmmmm.. I think its bloody cute" I reply, sensing the shiver. "You like that?" I ask, and rub his ear gently.

I shiver again and in a small voice I reply yea..."

I continue to rub his ear, leaning closer.

I start purring my eyes slowly shutting.

I continue rubbing the ear with my one hand, using the other to pull him close, offering a place for him to rest on.

I let myself get pulled closer to Harry I was purring in satisfaction, I slowly start to doze off

I rest my chin on top of his head, signing in content. Resting my back against the shelf, I let my eyes close, breathing in Draco's sweet scent.

I fall asleep the whole drama from tonight finally catching up to me.

Timeskip 

I blinked my eyes, squinting as the Suns rays shone though the window. Of course, directly into my eyes. Yawning, I look down at Draco curled up against me and I smile lightly. Thumping the back of my head against the shelf, I let out a whoosh of air. So much had happened over the span of three days…

I feel my pillow move. Still half asleep i his it and the curl up tighter around it

I glance down at him again, and trail my fingers through his silky blond hair. Realizing that madam pompfry would be awake at any moment, I regretfully nudged him. "Draco, you should probably get back in your bed, or madam pompfry will have a fit."

"But I dont wanna" I mumble trying to stay asleep

I chuckle, kissing his head. "Cmon, I'll carry you if you want." I reply, shifting so I was kneeling. "Then you can keep sleeping."

"Carry me" I mumble still half asleep

I pick him up bridal style, carrying him to the cot. He was surprisingly light. Setting him down gently, I lay the covers over him. Brushing a loose strand of hair back, I kissed his cheek. "Sleep well." I say. "I will be here when you wake up."

"You better be" I say in what I hope was a threatening voice "night,night harry"

I grin, stifling a laugh at his sleepy threat. "Goodnight love." Since it was Saturday, I didn't have to worry about classes. I quietly slip out of the Hospital wing, hurrying to the Griffndoor common room to change. I make my way back to the entrance of the common room, wearing jeans and a plain red shirt.

"See you later" I whisper before falling asleep

I walk down the stairs, running a hand through my hair. I was starving. I poked my head into the dining hall, seeing that breakfast was almost over. I grabbed a few apples and bacon, and some toast. Balancing it on a plate,I start down the corridor back to the hospital wing.

I slowly start to rise from my slumber.

I push open the door with my back, letting it close behind me as I walk over to the cot that Draco was in. Setting the plate of food on the bedside table, I snatched a piece of bacon for myself, watching Draco quietly.

I blink my eyes open "Harry?" I wondered where he was as my vision was blurry

"I'm right here" I reply with a smile, slipping off the cot and crawling onto his, sitting cross legged at his feet. "I brought you some breakfast." I say, gesturing to the plate.

I sit up " thanks harry" I go to grab the plate but I am hesitant instead only going for the Apple.

I grabbed another piece of bacon, enjoying the flavour of the meat.

I eat part of the apple then I set it down and watch harry eat.

I glance up, and smile, and offer a piece. "Try it, its really good"

I look at it tn look down "I'm good"

"Ya sureeeeeeee?" I ask waving it under his nose. "Mmmmmm smell that sweet aroma, juicy, baconñnn" I say playfully

I laugh a little " I'm good, not really that hungry

I laugh, and take a bite "hmmmm OK your loss.." I say with a light shrug. I mumble something incoherent to myself and smirk as if I made a well thought joke.

I look at him confused, but before I could make a retort a thought popped into my head / where is pomfrey?/


End file.
